Cuiling
Cuiling ' (翠玲) is a character in the third installment of the ''Battle Arena Toshinden video game series. She made her first appearance in Battle Arena Toshinden 3, as an unlockable counterpart to Bayhou. She also appeared in the Japan-only spin-off Toshinden Card Quest, as a playable character. Her moveset is very identical and an exact replica of Fo Fai's own. Story Cuiling is a young and petite female assassin from Hong Kong. Raised from early childhood by a Hong Kong Triad, Cuiling had learned everything about the concepts of assassination, being told that she was to sever and discard all emotional ties and aspects of both morality and humanity so that she could carry out her assignments effectively. However, one of the triad's long-time members (who had secretly opposed violence against innocent people) had softened Cuiling's heart, telling her that taking the life of an innocent person was wrong and that it would deeply affect those who had cared for them. Upon hearing this (and many more lectures from the member), Cuiling had knew and realized that she could and would never be a fully-fledged assassin, as her own personal heart was beginning to cry out in a complete state of emotional pain (this comes from the fact that Cuiling was orphaned as a baby and didn't have any parents to love and look up to). One day, the leaders of Cuiling's triad had told her that she would receive special assassination training from a legendary Chinese assassin and that it was considered a true honor to be notably trained under this man. The legendary Chinese assassin, known as Fo Fai, had taken Cuiling to his secluded temple in China and trained her relentlessly day and night, not showing any mercy or sympathy towards Cuiling while teaching her some of his signature moves and techniques such as the Mystic Sphere and the Pagoda Kick. Despite learning and knowing about Fo's background as a cold and bloodthirsty assassin, Cuiling had admired Fo's determination and eventually regarded him as a grandfather-like figure. After her special assassination training with Fo was over, Cuiling had traveled back to Hong Kong and continued to be a loyal yet secretly reluctant assassin for the triad, doing many assignments for them while earning the personal nickname "The Demon with the Beautiful Mask". After her last assignment, Cuiling had learned from her bosses that she would be employed by a shrouded and mysterious man named Abel, who sought to bring back the fallen fighting god, Agon Teos. Despite the fact that she and the rest of the triad were payed well by Abel, Cuiling had distrusted him and sensed an eerie vibe from within his soul. Nevertheless, Cuiling had reluctantly entered the third Toshindaibukai and worked under Abel as a member of the Soshiki. During the tournament, Cuiling had encountered a humanoid ape named Bayhou, who had utilized the same type of fighting style that she and Fo had held in their own fighting spirits. From within the battle between her and Bayhou, Cuiling was shocked to see that Bayhou had a skull hanging on his back and that it had looked quite very familiar to her. Upon further examination, Cuiling was horrified to see that the skull was none other than Fo's and that it was heavily implied that Fo himself was killed not too long ago by Bayhou. In an act of pure rage and anger, Cuiling had unleashed her relentless fury against Bayhou and killed him with a devastating Spirit Ball. After killing Bayhou, Cuiling had now realized that Abel had to be stopped before he could succeed with his malevolent plan. Near the end of the tournament, Cuiling had switched sides and joined forces with Eiji Shinjo and the other Toshinden fighters, telling them about the location of Abel's secret ritual site and even though she and the other secondary Toshinden fighters were separated from Eiji during the final climax of the battle, Cuiling was quite very determined to help her new friends out and end the nightmare of the Soshiki threat so that she could live to see the next day. Upon hearing and learning that Eiji had slain Abel in the final fight, Cuiling was quite very happy and relieved to know and realize that the evil threat of the Soshiki was now over. Deciding to retire from the lifestyle of a fighter and assassin, Cuiling had moved to China so that she could begin a new life as a normal woman. Game Appearance Cuiling has shoulder length dark blue hair with fringes in each sides and tied in unadorned ox-horns with her yellow ribbon to make it as shorter hair and red violet eyes. Her primary attire is a white sleeveless qipao with blue outlines and a matching phoenix design at her skirt underneath is a long sleeved baggy shirt with blue folded sleeves, a white martial arts pants with blue folded sleeves and blue Chinese martial arts toe shoes with two medium blue bells in her shins. She also wields her large claws in each sides. In her alternate appearance, Cuiling's qipao is red as her sleeves, martial art pants are salmon pink and her hair is capri blue. Move Lists Cuiling's movelist is very identical and an exact replica of Fo Fai's own. Special Attacks *'''Don Pa Pa: Cuiling unleashes a blue fireball to hit her opponent. This also happens in mid-air and doing a combo to its opponent. *'Don Dokosho': Cuiling creates a blue fireball to move through the opponent directly. Unlike Bayhou who uses this ability, he walks on the top of the fireball while utilizing it. *'Spinning Claw': Cuiling does a multiple spinning claw combo to damage her opponent. The other is making the opponent to damage until in mid-air. *'Sliding Claw': Culiling slides with her claws on the ground to damage her opponent. *'Pagoda Kick': Cuiling does a straight kick to her opponent. Overdrive *'Spirit Ball': Cuiling unleashes a pink flame projectile by throwing with her hands to damage the opponent. Secret Move *'Don Do': Cuiling creates a weak blue fireball while on the ground. Desperation Move *'Mystic Sphere Assault': Cuiling strikes her energetic pose and unleashes an assault of blue fireballs to make a heavy damage to the opponent while she deals the last blue fireball in mid-air to damager her opponent in a blaze. Can only be done when the health bar is flashing red. Gallery cuiling.jpg cuiling2.jpg Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 3 Category:Organization Category:Characters